


Futuro

by AkireMG



Series: La esencia del recuerdo [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barry is deeply in love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sex, we all know how much true love hurts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un metahumano no es lo que va a matar a Flash.<br/>Este amor, el cultivado por Barry Allen, es lo que destrozará al superhéroe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Sí. Esta serie continua y continuará durante tanto tiempo como pueda.  
> ¿Recuerdan esa advertencia de que si algo tenía el potencial de ser doloroso, yo lo haría doloroso? Bueno, no fue una broma en lo absoluto.

En contra de las sugerencias de Caitlin, Barry se inyecta supresores y permanece al lado de Cisco durante el Celo. Siendo su metabolismo uno anormalmente rápido, debe inyectarse periódicamente si no desea cometer una estupidez; temeroso de lo que podría hacerle a Cisco, se asegura de tener la jeringa lista varios minutos antes de sentir los primeros llamados de su Alfa para _reclamar_ al Omega que canta con increíble dulzura para él.

Pero incluso bajo el riguroso tratamiento, la esencia intoxicante de Cisco y sus suspiros necesitados le hacen difícil no caer en la estupidez que quiere evitar. Pensar en lo que perdería es una mejor motivación que pensar en lo que podría tener de mandar el autocontrol al demonio y acudir a la cama de su amigo; se siente tan mal no poder llamarlo _su_ Omega…

El Celo libera esas memorias por las que Cisco tanto sufre. Los agridulces recuerdos al lado de Eobard y todas las promesas y los planes que hicieron juntos.

Barry escucha las cosas que Cisco comienza a contar en medio de la confusa y dolorosa fiebre del Celo.

—Él… él solía decir que hacía falta tiempo para llegar a nuestro verdadero destino. _“El futuro aguarda por nosotros. Entonces podremos formar una familia, Cisco, y será maravilloso. También es complicado para mí ser paciente al respecto”_ , me dijo una vez… luego de descubrir quién era realmente me-me di cuenta de que se refería al futuro de forma literal… Un tiempo tan lejano de este que yo había estado muerto por siglos cuando él nació, pero… no… no entiendo…

—¿Qué cosa? —Barry ve su oportunidad para entender de la mejor forma posible a Cisco y no se le ocurre desaprovecharla.

Quiere saber qué sería adecuado y qué los llevaría a un mal término de su amistad. Quiere saber si puede estar con Cisco del modo que desea o si debería aprender a disfrutar la relación que llevan ahora. Quiere saber si un nuevo lazo Alfa-Omega es plausible, aunque no lo parezca en lo absoluto.

—¿Por… por qué yo? —exhala, su voz temblando entre sílabas. Da la vuelta sobre la cama y se aferra a su almohada antes de recuperar el hilo de lo que decía y retomarlo con mucha menos concentración que antes—. Él… Eobard… sabía. Sabía de mí. Algo. No sé qué, pero lo hacía… y lo usó… para conseguir…

—¿Conseguir?

—Sí, sí… siempre tuvo un plan… todo lo que hizo tenía detrás… un propósito. Estar conmigo fue por _algo_ y yo no entiendo qué. ¿Qué… qué podría ser que ne-necesitara esto? No… no logro dar con una respuesta.

Tragándose palabras rudas —el recuerdo de Eobard lo enerva hasta la médula de los huesos—, Barry intenta pensar con lógica y objetividad., ya que es cierto. ¿Por qué Eobard crearía un lazo Alfa-Omega con Cisco cuando no era de vital importancia?

—… y de todos modos me mató… ¿por… por qué?... yo-yo no habría… no, Barry… no _podría_ , así que ¿por qué?... lo amaba. Tanto… tanto que me duele. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decir que… que haríamos una familia si nunca-nunca…? _¿Por qué?_

Está llorando.

Su Celo ya no importa ahora.

Barry se sienta en la orilla de la cama y jala a Cisco hacia su pecho. Lo abraza fuerte mientras se desahoga por lo que es quizá la primera vez. Cisco devuelve el gesto y se acomoda entre los brazos de Barry con facilidad. Han compartido este tipo de contacto en varias ocasiones. Es natural. Cómodo incluso sintiendo las lágrimas a través de su ropa y esa esencia perfecta inundando todo el espacio a su alrededor.

Y no importa.

Para nada.

Barry no es capaz de enfocarse en las demandas básicas de su Alfa. El anhelo de reclamar lo entierra debajo de su deseo por ser el apoyo incondicional de este fantástico ser humano e irremplazable amigo.

Se da cuenta entonces de que el lazo Alfa-Omega es algo que siempre querrá en lo profundo de sí, pero que nunca forzaría de costarle el cariño de Cisco. No puede pensar en algo que valga más que el sincero afecto que su mejor amigo le profesa. Y mejor amigo, _santo dios_ , nunca había sonado tan bien dentro de su cabeza.

¿Cuánto es que ama a este hombre si no le molesta la idea de verlo feliz con alguien más?

¿Cuánto es que lo ama si estaría muy contento de que Cisco formara esa familia que tanto quiere con una persona que no sea él?

¿Cuánto es que llegará a amarlo si ser el padrino y no el padre de sus hijos luce como una imagen encantadora?

Lo supera.

Acompaña las lágrimas de Cisco con un llanto silencioso y descarnado. Siente que un par de manos le aprietan la garganta y, aun así, no afloja su agarre alrededor del cuerpo ajeno. Lo sostiene como si estuviese a punto de entregarlo al cuidado de manos que no son las suyas. Lo sostiene como si dentro de una hora Cisco fuese a contraer matrimonio con un tercero.

Lo sostiene como si esta fuera la última vez que lo hará.

Y entre llanto y dolor, entre la esencia de Cisco y los supresores hechos por Caitlin, Barry murmura _“te amo, te amo, te amo”_ en el oído del otro.

Lo dice tantas veces que es imposible contarlas.

Lo dice tantas veces que Cisco lo recordará después del Celo.

Lo dice tantas veces y con tanta sinceridad que puede ver su perdición agujerando el suelo debajo de sus pies lentamente, sonriéndole con malicia sabiendo que Barry no hará nada por moverse del terreno peligroso.

Un metahumano no es lo que va a matar a Flash.

Este amor, el cultivado por Barry Allen, es lo que destrozará al superhéroe.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero los haya entretenido.


End file.
